onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Devil Fruit
Edit War There seems to be an edit war going on in this page between the number of devil fruits and confirmed users. I think we should resolve this by having a discussion instead of reverting and undoing edits all the time. 06:32, June 16, 2013 (UTC) The number of "unconfirmed users" is uncertain. --Klobis (talk) 07:39, June 16, 2013 (UTC) No, it is not. 08:41, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Laffitte's really the only questionable one, unless he was confirmed in a databook that I missed. The others have either been directly stated to be fruit users or the ability is so errant that it couldn't be anything but. Just don't count Laffitte, unless he has been confirmed, in which case do. 08:53, June 16, 2013 (UTC) It is valid information so it should remain in the article. SeaTerror (talk) 08:57, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Laffitte is not the only one. And there will be more. That section is needed. 08:59, June 16, 2013 (UTC) It's only the count, not the section for unconfirmed users. And I'm saying we should just not count the questionable ones, Laffitte being the only one at this time. 09:03, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Doflamingo? 09:12, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Definitely not. SeaTerror (talk) 16:31, June 16, 2013 (UTC) The number of edit wars are getting too damn high! Guys can we resolve this through a peaceful discussion instead of undoing and reverting. It's getting annoying... Klobis was telling me that she undid her edit, because 12+2+3 = 16, something like that. Staw-Hat, maybe you could explain why you reverted the edit, because she'll just undo it again and your revert would be useless. Seriously, this is ridiculous and it's getting annoying. I have been observing these edit wars lately, and I've realized that edit wars aren't getting resolved, because some users who participate in edit wars never give their reasoning for undoing or reverting an edit in the "Edit Summary". So it would be inevitable if a user sees another user undoing an edit without any given reason. I was thinking that maybe an admin should implement a rule stating that all users should give an "Edit Summary" before they hit the "Publish" button. This can avoid edit wars and conflicts. Just an idea. 11:07, June 22, 2013 (UTC) This issue hasn't been resolve at all. Another edit war has started. I think we should have a poll. 08:17, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 04:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) This still needs to be added back. Klobis was just trolling the article. SeaTerror (talk) 03:54, August 19, 2013 (UTC) What is the "valid information" you keep talking about? The table had six canon and two non-canon "unconfirmed users", but it's not clear who any of them are referring to. From what I can tell you just keep adding it back for the sake of edit warring. I'd be on your side if you could fully account for every number in the table. 04:02, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Nui Nui no Mi Klobis, if nobody said it's name, why does this page exist? 13:30, June 16, 2013 (UTC) It is a fan fiction. --Klobis (talk) 13:35, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Then why do we have the page? 13:37, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Everyone can create random pages as one likes. --Klobis (talk) 13:41, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Wut. 13:44, June 16, 2013 (UTC) in chapter 711 http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/39037846/8 leo says he used the power of the Nui Nui, its obviously a devil fruit-- 17:07, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Your comment is obviously speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 18:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) If it is speculation, then Klobis is right. We should redirect that page to the "Ability" section on Leo's page. 05:37, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Nui Nui Powers=Nui Nui no Mi. 07:44, June 17, 2013 (UTC) The "Nui Nui Powers" most likely refers to a Devil Frui. However, right now we have no evidence to support this. 07:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) lets have a poll weather the page should stay to stop this but obviously that is a devil fruit it is not speculation what other thing could it be? Rainelz 08:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) It is speculation, since the chapter never stated that it was a Devil Fruit ability. And this wiki is an Encyclopedia, we must provide accurate information with supporting evidence. 08:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) It's not speculations. He clearly said it's a devil fruit. 11:44, June 17, 2013 (UTC) No, it says "Nui NuiMagic". 11:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Kin'emon didn't say he ate a devil fruit either. He said cursed or magic fruit if I remember correctly, so why does he have a section with devil fruit? Also, I have a problem with unconfirmed devil fruit types that aren't zoan nor logia, why are we just assuming they are paramecia? We don't know if Oda will make up more types as he goes. There are many evidence that Kin'emon possesses a DF ability, unlike Leo which was mad unclear. For instance, Kin'emon he ate a fruit while Leo was said to have "magic". Also, Kin'emon was shown unable to swim in water, which further proves that he is a DF user. However, there is still a lack of evidence that supports Leo being a DF user. He most probably is, however, I don't think it's right to include him as a DF user until things are made clear. 13:40, June 17, 2013 (UTC) It's still speculation to say Kin'emon has a Devil Fruit, no matter how similar the bi-effects are. Leo never said it was magic. Stop referring to the worst scanlation site on this earth. He said Nui Nui Power. Whether he said Nui Nui Magic or Nui Nui Power, it doesn't make much of a difference if there is not enough evidence to support him having a DF ability. What I'm trying to say is to just wait till we get more evidence. We don't have enough evidence at the moment, so as for now this is all just speculation. 13:49, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Onigumo, Dalmatian, Chicheetah etc were never confirmed to possess a devil fruit and yet we consider them devil fruit users. 14:51, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Kin'emon said he ate some weird fruit (so not speculation) and we've seen the three users Staw mentioned actually transform. Those seem like confirmations to me unless someone wants to argue they're all some unique race of transformutants or something. 18:37, June 17, 2013 (UTC) no complaints here but i think the nui nui should also be noted as a devil fruit-- 18:41, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Unlike Kin'emon, the dwarf never mentioned eating a devil fruit nor has he been shown to have the inability to swim. So right now there's lack of evidence. 04:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Even tho I'm absolutely agreeing with this wikia's policy to fight strictly the speculations, I think there is a thin red line between that and what you are asking here. I agree, there is not an official confirmation that Leo ate a Devil fruit, but all of us know that he did. Why do we know it? Because it is the only thing that explains his ability and make sense. It is a biggest speculation to state that his ability is not coming from a Devil Fruit. If somebody deletes Nui Nui no Mi from wikia, no matter who he is, he would actually know that he deletes something that really exists just because he can't prove its existence. With that policy we will start deleting a lot of things that actually exist in one piece universe. K the AWC (talk) 19:32, August 19, 2013 (UTC) They said Nui Nui no Chikara because they didnt DFs. Of course, it's a devil fruit and it can be named Nui Nui no Mi.--Salamancc (talk) 22:28, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Look heres what happened the Nui-Nui is a stitch stitch fruit and Ki`emon ate a devil fruit that is yet to be named they call the sorcery or magic because they don't understand the devil fruits like when those who eat devil fruits are called demons and freaks.Rockfur5 (talk) 04:02, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Unnamed Fruits I was gonna edit it this out but it turns out I can't so I figured I'd mention Jora's devil fruit is now named, in case someone who can edit this page wants to fix it. Reeves92 (talk) 20:38, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I know one devil fruit yet to be named is Lafittes devil fruit which I'm guessing will be named tweet tweet fruit dove model considering his white wings.Rockfur5 (talk) 04:04, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Color Schemes I've noticed that the more current Devil Fruits are no longer following the "unique" color codes, but instead based back onto affiliations. Such as the two insects of Tontatta Kingdom, some Donquixote Pirates, and maybe Caesar's. Can someone start generating some unique codes for each of those? 06:04, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Why is that "unique" colors necessary? Who decides the colors? Usually Ability do not have colors. --Klobis (talk) 07:20, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I thought it was the Forum:Devil Fruit Colorschemes and whatnot. Apparently, fruits are different in terms of affiliation, as Ace's death leads to a new user, and new affiliation. 08:26, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Fruits should be unique colors. Devil Fruits aren't exclusive to the groups they're in, so having the same color is a bit uncreative, in my opinion. Although it is a good idea to take inspiration from the affiliation to give the colors, like Gomu Gomu no Mi's colors being Luffy's shirt. This is good. So I guess we should start from the top. What colors need to be changed? 19:09, October 27, 2013 (UTC) So far I see: * Ope Ope no Mi 17:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Woshu Woshu no Mi Montblanc Noland (talk) 18:48, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Fuwa Fuwa no Mi 17:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Mato Mato no Mi 17:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Buki Buki no Mi 07:15, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Guru Guru no Mi 07:17, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Bari Bari no Mi * Nui Nui no Mi * Giro Giro no Mi 17:45, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Jake Jake no Mi * Ato Ato no Mi * Ami Ami no Mi 17:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Modo Modo no Mi 17:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Mosa Mosa no Mi 17:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl 17:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Kabutomushi last one :D * Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Suzumebachi 02:58, November 11, 2013 (UTC) * Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Bake-danuki 17:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Batto Batto no Mi 17:45, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Artificial Devil Fruit * Numa Numa no Mi 17:45, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Gasu Gasu no Mi 17:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Don't know if I missed any. These are the newer ones. 04:48, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :Adding Batto Batto no Mi. 22:49, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 04:43, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'd say we can use a colorscheme that "represents a fruit the most"(Like Black/grey for Yami,Gold for Goro and Bright yellow for Pika)..dunno 'bout DFs that dont've a representative color to it..any way the DT can take care of it.-- Sounds good, and please do cross out any of the fruits listed above that has been rectified of their scheme. 07:15, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Vazelos you forgot to change the colorschemes on the Devil Fruit User's page too. K the AWC (talk) 13:40, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Also Woshu Woshu no Mi has a wrong colorscheme in Tsuru's page K the AWC (talk) 13:44, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Devil fruits are supposed to have a unique colorscheme, different than the one the user has, which is supposed to be that of his respective affiliation. And what is wrong with Tsuru's? Got what you mean. Done now. And removed active sign since all have been taken care of. Thanks. Cheers! 01:31, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Unnamed Devil Fruit *The unnamed Devil Fruit eaten by an unknown prisoner from Impel Down. It gave this person the ability to tunnel, and was used to create the secret floor between Level 5 and Level 6 of Impel Down, Level 5.5 Is it possible that they were talking about Miss Merry Christmas here? Many former Baroque Works agents were in Impel Down after all. Amourning (talk) 00:55, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Apart from the fact that Level 5.5 was made a long time ago, Miss Merry Christmas did not go to Impel Down. She escaped the Marines. 01:01, March 12, 2014 (UTC) How the hell is Machvise's fruit unnamed? The guy literally yells "ton ton" everytime he flies. Is someone suggesting that for the very first time EVER a fruit user yells the same word twice while performing techniques, but it isn't the name of the fruit? I understand the concept of "waiting until everything is confirmed", but listing him as a fruit user and refusing to name it is plain stupidity. It'd be better to leave him out completely until everything is figured out, because him being an user is just as unconfirmed as the fruit's name. In simple words, an attentious reader knows he is a fruit user and knows it to be the Ton Ton no Mi, but so far neither the name or being a user were confirmed. If it can be presumed that he is a fruit user, then we should presume the obvious name also. If it's facts were working with, then he isn't confirmed as a fruit user yet. Just to add up: It still has to be said, but the hole in Impel Down was dug by Blackbeard's pirate and ID former lvl6 prisioner Avalo Pizarro. The guy has freakin' drills on his hand ad was introduced a little bit after the newkama land incident. Let's use our brains, people. Please... 23:09, May 23, 2014 (UTC) It's unnamed because we don't have an official name for it. We do have Law saying that Machvise is a super heavy man, which confirmed for the first time that he is a DF user, but we don't put speculation in articles. Pizarro has only been shown in any detail in the anime. Find me a picture of him with drills on his hands and I'll add it to his page, but speculating that he dug the prison level is never going to make it. 23:34, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Edit: About In the article it is stated that "nearly every single major opponent that Luffy has faced had an ability, while in the East Blue he only faced two (not including Alvida, who ate her Devil Fruit later)." But as she is already seen in Loguetown (which is in the East Blue) as a devil fruit user, this statement seems to be false if not at least misleading. 00:06, September 19, 2014 (UTC)OldManRiver "Nearly every". It doesn't say every. SeaTerror (talk) 18:34, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I think you are missing the point SeaTerror. 00:06, September 19, 2014 (UTC)OldManRiver She didn't have the ability when they fought in Chapter 2. That's the important part. 18:37, September 17, 2014 (UTC) That's a rather subjective statement to make isn't it. 00:06, September 19, 2014 (UTC)OldManRiver No, Zodiaque is exactly right. She didn't have an ability when Luffy fought her and the second time they meet she doesn't fight him. 01:31, September 19, 2014 (UTC) 'How do they bathe?' Last time I heard it had to be seawater, but I also knew the bit about having to be knee-deep (or so). Regardless a bathtub would be both of those. I think the Thousand Sunny has a shower, but most bathrooms in the OP world are shown as having bath tubs. Kalifa is even in the damn tub when Nami comes in, and is able to get out of the tub without begging Nami for help. 10:17, August 28, 2015 (UTC)MFBK Translations Sorry for bringing this up again, but it has kinda been bothering me. Isn't Gomu Gomu, Soru Soru, Kame Kame, Gol Gol, etc. all in katakana? I don't think this has been brought up from what I've seen, but there wouldn't be a problem translating "no Mi" to "Fruit" since these are in katakana. We don't translate the katakana so I don't see a problem anymore. Example, we don't translate "niki" in Choniki to "Chobro" or an equivalent. Most likely the English versions translate them is for the English audience to understand it when they're reading (though I think there could be a way around it), but any who, Gomu Gomu is in katakana so i think we should translate "no Mi" and we even translate Akuma no Mi to Devil Fruit Meshack (talk) 02:41, April 1, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know if this is an in-joke, but if they all have official translations, then it is up to consensus.--Sandwichman2449 (talk) 03:19, April 2, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't want Gomu Gomu to be translated but the "no Mi". Gomu Gomu is in katakana for there's no need to translate but no Mi should be. Instead of Gomu Gomu no Mi, it would be Gomu Gomu Fruit. Not too shire about the techniques but instead of Gomu Gomu no Pistol, it would be Gomu Gomu Pistol Meshack (talk) 20:08, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :::Do any translations, official or otherwise, ever translate just half of the fruit name?--Sandwichman2449 (talk) 21:22, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::Again, Gomu Gomu is not in kanji so there's no need to translate it because it's in katakana and you don't really translate katakana. "no Mi" means fruit so just translate it. Calling them Devil Fruits but don't have Fruit in the name doesn't show a correlation Meshack (talk) 05:24, April 22, 2017 (UTC) The idea of translating only half of the phrase does not appeal to me at all. There's nothing wrong with everything staying in Japanese, it's been like this since 2006, everyone knows what 'no mi' is by now. 16:20, April 23, 2017 (UTC) It's got to be all of nothing, I'm with AoD on this. We already have it very clear on each DF page that no Mi translates to Fruit, so we don't need to add anything. 16:27, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Agreeing with what AoD said. 18:49, April 24, 2017 (UTC) I agree with just using "Fruit". 23:29, April 24, 2017 (UTC) If we translate it to the "Fruit", then we'd have to do the entire name (i.e. Gum-Gum Fruit instead of Gomu Gomu Fruit). Since half-translation is essentially fandom naming. No official source uses "Gomu Gomu Fruit"; just like how Mangastream translated Katakuri's name. 23:58, April 24, 2017 (UTC) A lot of the fruits would have translation issues, due to being onomatopoetic. For instance, if we go by onomatopoeia, Sabo's fruit would be the "Crackle Crackle Fruit" since "Mera" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound of a crackling fire. It's a case of adaptive interpretation versus direct translation. There's also the issue of linguistic consistency if we only change "no mi" to "fruit." 02:12, April 25, 2017 (UTC) No, I mean we'd be using VIZ/FUNimation translations, otherwise we'd be calling it "Rubber Rubber Fruit". But yeah, inconsistency is an issue: we'd be going "Kuroashi Style", "Santo Style", etc. 01:27, April 25, 2017 (UTC) But "Gomu Gomu" is in katakana ゴムゴム so why would there be a need to translate it? Only "no Mi" would need to be translated since it's not in katakana. Meshack (talk) 03:19, April 25, 2017 (UTC) But if we do translate the "no Mi" and leave the katakana part intact, it'd be like speaking the first half of a sentence in Japanese, and the second half in English. Like Bender said: "it's like Christina Aguilera singing in Spanish". 03:56, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Not everything needs to be an English word. We use Yonko and Shichibukai but those aren't in katakana Meshack (talk) 04:09, April 25, 2017 (UTC) In that case, "no Mi" should remain as it is, to make the entire name Japanese, like "Yonko" or "Shichibukai". It's not a matter of "everything", it's consistency. We use "Black Leg Style" for English, and "Santoryu" for Japanese, but they are all fully devoted to either Japanese or English, no mixture. 07:13, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Then we should change Devil Fruit to "Akuma no Mi". There's no correlation between Devil Fruit and Gomu Gomu no Mi. If you want consistency among the Devil Fruits, not a variety of terms, no Mi should be changed to Fruit, Gomu Gomu Fruit Meshack (talk) 13:33, April 25, 2017 (UTC) I am against it. I understand the katakana argument, but I feel like it would cause problems. 17:28, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Like what? Meshack (talk) 17:37, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Well, the can of worms you see before you, for starters. It's the reason the decision was made way back when to keep the fruits untranslated. It's translation, consistency, and aesthetic issues all rolled into one. 18:48, April 26, 2017 (UTC) We translate the Kingdom and Island but not the katakana in kingdom and island names. Basically same thing here. 19:01, April 26, 2017 (UTC) I know, right. Gomu Gomu Fruit is no different than Germa Kingdom in the Japanese sense. If you're gonna call them Devil Fruits, the Fruits need to be called Fruits and not a no Mi. It's more consistent than Devil Fruit and Gomu Gomu no Mi. Otherwise, keep Gomu Gomu no Mi and call them Akuma no Mi rather than Devil Fruits. Meshack (talk) 19:07, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Like I said before, the English names won't be as easy to do as you think due to a conflict between adaptive and direct translations. See my example of the Crackle Crackle Fruit. 22:38, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Meshack wants half-English names. There is a debate to be had about translating the fruit names into English. This is not that debate. This is a debate about translating the non-katakana half of the fruit name, because consistency.--Sandwichman2449 (talk) 23:39, April 26, 2017 (UTC) The problem here is leaving only half the phrase translated and the other half not, so bringing Akuma no Mi here does not make much sense, since the entire thing is translated. Germa can't be translated, so I don't have any idea why that was brought up. In fact, all of our island and kingdom names are translated, and those that aren't are left alone because it would lose its meaning when translated (since most are puns, like Nanimonai Island). Secondly, it's the name of the island/kingdom, it doesn't HAVE to be translated, it's the name. This is a different case. We are talking about translating no Mi into Fruit. But I want to ask, what real advantage would that bring upon the wiki? DP has already shown that keeping no Mi in the name is more consistent in our way of doing than translating it, so that can't be it. Everyone knows what no Mi is by now, it's translated in the infobox on every DF. There's really no problem here, and translating would just make a translation abomination by having hybrid terms. 12:18, April 27, 2017 (UTC) There would be no need to translate since Gomu Gomu or Mera Mera or Mochi Mochi is in katakana. We don't translate katakana here so why would there need to be with the Akuma no Mi? If we're translating katakana now, translate Choniki Meshack (talk) 13:26, April 27, 2017 (UTC) I'm fine as things are, but I just wanted to say there is also the option to drop the "no Mi"/"fruit" entirely from the page name. For example, instead of "Gomu Gomu no Mi" we would move the page to "Gomu Gomu". Nothing else would change on the page itself. I think that's better than Gomu Gomu no Mi since saying no Mi is kinda weebish Meshack (talk) 14:21, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Sounding weebish isn't an argument. The article is about the fruit as much as the power, so we can't drop no Mi. And we can't be selective. If one gets translated, they all get translated. Otherwise we'd be left with a huge mess of inconsistency to justify and work around in every article that mentions a devil fruit, and that is not something that can be handled easily by a bot, either. Would I like to see the fruits translated? Kinda, yeah. Is it plausible at this point in time? Hell to the no. 18:42, April 27, 2017 (UTC) "The article is about the fruit as much as the power, so we can't drop no Mi." - it's not like "Gomu Gomu" is the name of the power... it's the name of the fruit. It's like saying "King Neptune". It's fine either way, but it's just a style choice in the end.